


Accidental Reveals

by andthatiswhythelightningstruck



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Missing Scene, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4882891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andthatiswhythelightningstruck/pseuds/andthatiswhythelightningstruck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In hindsight, Barry Allen supposed he should have locked the bedroom door – and there were probably better ways to tell Caitlin and Cisco that he was in a relationship with their boss…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental Reveals

Barry Allen was breathing hard, his face undoubtedly flushed. His lower half of his body felt only a little sore – but for the most part, he felt happy and relaxed. He took a few minutes to himself to even out his breathing – and then he rolled on his side so he’d be looking at Harrison. The older man was propping himself up on his elbows, the blankets of Barry’s bed falling away and revealing his muscled torso. Barry was tempted to do everything all over again – to kiss Harrison’s collarbone, to make his partner moan and repeat his name in the deliciously breathless way he had done last night…

But Barry digressed, instead settling for a gentle kiss on the shoulder. “Not bad last night,” Barry murmured, a smile forming on his lips. Harrison looked down at him – Barry always knew the man’s eyes were special (beautiful, if anything – beautiful in a way that storms were beautiful), but without his glasses on, they seemed to stand out more. Now, his tempest-colored eyes focused on Barry’s.

“Were you expecting something else?” Harrison asked, his voice low and gravelly, as it always was after sex. Barry felt a pleasant shiver run up his spine – and then, trying to control himself, he replied with forced lightness, “Not really.” He pressed another kiss – only this time, his lips found Harrison’s lips.

Barry was thrilled to feel Harrison press himself against him – Barry leaned back down in the bed, savoring in the feeling of his heated lips travel down to the slope of his neck – to the shoulders and the collarbone…

“Morning-after sex?” Barry breathed, his hands looping around Harrison’s back. He could hear the older man let out a soft laugh. “I’m always ready for something new,” was his response. Barry grinned, craning his neck to give hima better kiss –

And then the door opened.

Instantly, Barry rolled out from under Harrison – he brought up the blankets and both men turned just in time to see Caitlin and Cisco in Barry’s doorway, their faces wearing equal expressions of shock.

“ _Dr. Wells?”_ Caitlin practically screeched, her eyes wide.

“Holy _shit_ ,” Cisco said, a small laugh sneaking into his voice. “Holy – okay. Um, _this_ is awkward, isn’t it?”

Barry dared not look at Harrison. Instead, he bolted around the room, never more thankful for his super speed than in this very moment. He managed to get himself dressed – Harrison, too – and in practically no time at all, Barry was stammering, “Guys, I – um, I don’t really know how to…” He turned to Harrison, who didn’t seem at all ruffled by the sudden interruption. Maybe a little annoyed, but Barry honestly couldn’t tell. In less than a moment, the older man had covered everything up with a mask of calm.

Barry felt a flash of jealousy – _how_ people could hide their emotions so quickly, Barry had no idea.

“What Mr. Allen is trying to say is that –” Harrison started to say, but Cisco was the one to interrupt this time. “You two had sex last night – and apparently were trying again right now,” the man said, running a hand through his jet-black hair. “Got it.”

“How long has this been going on?” Caitlin asked incredulously. “Was this an – an one-night stand or…or…” Her voice drifted at the guilty look on Barry’s face. Rubbing her temples, the woman asked, “Barry – Dr. Wells – how _long_?”

Barry turned once more at Harrison, trying to come up with a proper length of time. Harrison tilted his head to the side, saying, “Well…it’s at _least_ been a couple months by now…” At the small squeaking sound Caitlin uttered, the man added, “It’s not that big of a problem, Dr. Snow. I’m not letting my relationship with Barry interfere with our work.”

“It’s not that,” Caitlin said, two fingers still over her temples. “It’s just – _please_ tell me that you two are at least using protection.”

“We are,” Barry said quickly. “Condoms are in the drawer in my nightstand, I promise.” Caitlin closed her eyes. “I’ll just take your word for it,” she said, slowly turning to walk out of the room. Cisco followed after the woman, and shortly after, both Harrison and Barry heard him say before shutting the door, “Well, I _told_ you that the two have been looking relaxed lately…”

“”Well, that could have gone worse,” Barry said, rubbing his hands behind his neck. He started to walk towards the door – but stopped, his hand wrapped around the doorknob. “Um…” He looked at Harrison, who was still seated in his bed. “It’d be awkward if we suddenly walked out after them, right? I think Caitlin and Cisco still have to process everything and stuff.”

“We should wait,” Harrison agreed.

Barry nodded, walking back towards the bed. “So what should we do in the meantime?” he asked quietly, though he already knew the answer.

Harrison tugged at the hem of Barry’s shirt. “I can think of a few ideas.”


End file.
